Be My One Sweet Bite
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: Sweets were his life. But being sweet was a different story, which Sakura realizes as she works in his shop. He's rude and intolerable. "Well cupcake, if you ran the shop that would be your decision but since you don't, it's mine." ItachixSakura. AU


So this is my ItachixSakura one-shot; it's AU and Itachi is a tad more talkative than he usually is but I don't think it's too excessive. I'm sorry it took me so long but at least it's here now! I give credit for the general story idea to my friend dragontamer ri-chan. I just gave my own spin on her idea! I greatly appreciate your assistance with my writer's block dear! You're the best! :]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series or Christina Aguilera and her song Candyman. If I did, I would be famous.

"Talking"

"_Flashback"_

* * *

><p><em>He's got those lips like sugarcane,<br>_

_Good things come for boys who wait. _

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman._

_-Christina Aguilera_

* * *

><p>Be my one sweet bite<p>

Sakura Haruno could say with complete and whole hearted honesty that she hated her job; absolutely, positively _loathed_ it.

It wasn't exactly the job itself that she hated. On the contrary she loved her line of work; she had since she was young. Pastry and sweet making was a passion of hers and if she wasn't as humble as she was, she would brag about her high class skills to the entire world.

Graduating at the top of her class from the most renowned baking and pastry academies in all of Konoha, she was offered many jobs in the dessert line of work; from top bakeries in Suna as well as Iwa and Kumo. The down side was, she would have to start out as a lower level pastry chef even though she, as well as everyone else, knew that she was overly qualified for the positions.

Realizing that it was the only way she could make it to the top of the particular bakery, she highly considered taking the job that Suna had offered her until she saw that a small bakery in her home town was opening up.

Out of curiosity and intrigued interest, she submitted her resume to a sweet looking woman that was outside cleaning the shop that day. About a week later she received a call that they would like her to come in for an interview.

Sakura was rather excited to get this call because since the bakery was so small, she assumed she was going to be getting to do more than just the dish washing. Her excitement quickly faltered when she went in for her interview that day.

_-Flashback-_

_Today was the day of her interview at the little sweet shop called Uchiha Sweets. The anticipation was building as she walked the short distance from her house to the corner shop. She wore a cream colored silk blouse tucked into her light gray high waist pencil skirt. Her matching cream colored kitten heels clicked along the sidewalk as her lightly curled pink locks swayed in the breeze behind her. _

_She reached the door of the sweet shop and pulled it open, hearing the responding jingle of bells chiming after her. Her jade eyes looked around in wonder at the small shop as she glided across the white marble floors before stopping at the freshly cleaned front counter._

"_Hello?" her light voice called out towards the back of the shop._

_Shortly after, a tall male possibly a few years older than herself stepped up to the counter. He had a flawless pale complexion, long black hair tied off at the nape of his neck, and endless dark eyes that she could stare into for hours on end. He was tall in stature and it was obvious that he was in good shape._

_He seemed like the perfect guy, until he opened his mouth. _

"_Was the closed sign on the door unclear, or are you just that unintelligent?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly in disbelief at the arrogance and obvious discourtesy in the velvet texture of his voice. _

"Excuse_ me?" she inquired with some bite added into her normally sweet tone._

"_Are you deaf as well as mindless? We're closed," he reiterated to the pinkette as he stood behind the counter polishing one of his utensils. _

"_How _dare_ you, you _arrogant_ prick!" she spat out slapping her hands onto the counter in front of her, letting her fiery temper get the better of her. "I'm neither deaf nor am I mindless you undignified ass! I'm only here because I was called about coming in to interview for a position here! But if I would have known that a rude _bastard_ was running the place, I wouldn't have bothered wasting my time!"_

_She noticed the smallest of smirk's tugging at the corner of his perfect lips and the urge to gaze into his eyes was replaced with the want to punch him square in the jaw. _

"_Hn," he sounded as the smirk remained across his features before he turned to face the back of the shop. "You're hired."_

_The pinkette gapped in disbelief as the man turned away from her and began to return to the back of the shop. "What makes you think I want a job _now _when the first thing you do is _insult_ me?"_

_The male turned slightly and looked at the woman with the same arrogant smirk, "Because we both know you aren't going to get a better starting position in this line of work."_

_Sakura knew he had a point and was about to agree to work at the man's shop before he once again opened his mouth._

"_And who else is going to hire a girl with pink hair?"_

"_You egotistical bastard!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

The reason she hated her job? Her arrogant asshole of a boss; Itachi Uchiha.

Sure, to everyone else that came into his shop he seemed like the perfect guy. He was handsome and he made the best sweets in town. But, they didn't know the man behind the silent but friendly façade he put up. Sakura on the other hand, got to witness this unpleasant side of him every day.

It had been about six months since Sakura accepted the job at Uchiha Sweets, but she found something that happened everyday made her want to quit; those something's being caused by Itachi.

Her friends told her she should quit if it was becoming so much of an issue, but she knew she couldn't if she wanted to keep working at the level she was. Being a dishwasher with the experience she had wouldn't be something she could live with every day. But on the other hand, Itachi was almost as bad.

He was constantly making snarky remarks when he could and completely ignoring her when any customer came in. It was as if she didn't exist when people walked through those doors. She was just the pretty girl with pink hair, making sweets in the background while he soaked up all the glory that he only half deserved.

Things began to change the past three weeks with Itachi's domineer towards her, and she took note. Instead of being completely rude, he would tease her; which in her opinion was just as bad. Itachi had even brought the teasing to a point where she was cornered against the counter with his face dangerously close to her own. But once she would blush, he would move away but not before calling her by one her appointed nicknames since she began work; creampuff, cupcake, or her least favorite: strawberry shortcake.

_-Flashback-_

"_You really think I want to waste my time helping you perfect one of your techniques?" Sakura's boss question as he paused cleaning the counters to look up at her petite form. He let out a short almost unnoticeable laugh, "You have far surpassed the level of being helped. You're method is a lost cause and I will not waste my time to attempt and repair it."_

"_Come on Itachi!" Sakura complained in annoyance towards his harsh words as her hands settled themselves on her hips. "You and I both know for starters that you're just being an arrogant prick, secondly, my technique is not a lost cause and you know it. So get off your high horse and help me like a mentor should."_

_Itachi agreed with the statements his co-worker was making about him being a prick and her being capable; he just couldn't fess up to either of them. It was true that Sakura was one of the most talented pastry chefs and bakers he had ever met, but as an Uchiha his pride would not let him verbally express this conclusion._

_His pride did slightly swell however, when she expressed that she thought of him as a mentor. Her determination to learn and perfect new skills was absolutely wonderful to him. _

_Again, something he would never admit._

_He let out a short breath as he looked up into her determined green eyes, "Fine. I will teach you. But we will be doing this during times where you aren't working. I'd rather you not be wasting time practicing when you could be finishing something important."_

_Her lips spread into a joyful smile as she looked towards his form._

"_But keep this in mind," he began as he placed the rag he was using to clean, down on the counter and walked over to the pinkette backing her into the counter. His hands moved to grip the counter on either side of her and leaned his face closer to her own. Her smile had faded and her eyes widened slightly at their proximity. "This does not mean that we are friends, nor does it mean that I am fond of you."_

_Itachi leaned his face closer to hers so that his nose brushed against her own, "Is that clear, cupcake?"_

_A light tingle crossed her cheeks as she swallowed the lump that formed quickly in her throat, "Crystal."_

_He pushed off the counter with his famous cocky smirk adorning his features, "I'm glad we had this chat."_

_-End of Flashback-_

All of these events led Sakura to her favorite day of the week; Saturday. It was her favorite because she got to open the shop in the morning and be Itachi free for at least a couple of hours. She woke up that morning to her alarm letting her know that it was seven in the morning and it was time to get ready for work.

After taking a quick shower then blow drying her longer hair, letting it keep its light curl around the ends and layers, she moved over to her dresser where she pulled out her work uniform. It consisted of slender fitting white pants, a light gray crew neck t-shirt, and her pale pink apron with the Uchiha Sweets logo across the chest.

The uniform was very cute and girly, courtesy of Itachi's mother who decided to pick out Sakura's outfit herself. Not that she minded; Mikoto was the real reason she had a job at the shop in the first place. And for that she didn't know whether to thank her, or hate her. In reality though, no one could ever hate the woman; she was just too enchanting for her own good. Too bad that charming disposition was never passed along to her older son; or her younger son for that matter.

They both were unfortunately cold like their father.

Once Sakura slipped on her pale pink tennis shoes and grabbed her bag, she was out the door and on her way over to the shop. When she arrived she unlocked the front doors and locked them once again behind her. Flicking the lights on, she began to un-flip all the parlor chairs from the tables they were resting upon.

Walking back to the counter, she pulled open one of the drawers and took out a small remote that went to the stereo system in the shop. Itachi didn't use it much, but when Sakura worked on Saturdays or the shift was slow she would let the quiet music flow through the store.

After cleaning off the all the tables and counters, she officially opened the shop and got to work making the daily amounts of popular sweets. After about two hours and a few phone calls of large orders later, Itachi walked though the front doors of the shop.

He wore is uniform of black pants, a whit collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his pale blue apron was hung over his arm. "Sakura," he called out quietly.

"I'm in the back!" he heard her reply as the rustling of the equipment, presumably one of the ovens, could be heard in the back.

"I figured that much you silly girl," Itachi retorted evenly as he made his way behind the counter while putting on his apron.

Sakura waked out from the back with a tray of freshly baked cupcakes and rolled her eyes at the Uchiha before she turned to set the pan on a nearby cooling rack, "Then why'd you ask?"

Itachi showed a ghostly smirk as he opened the cash register and began to take inventory of what money they started with, "I didn't ask."

The pinkette let out a huff of annoyance as she pulled off her hot mitts and placed them on a near by table before pulling her long tresses into a ponytail, "Then why did you _call out_ to me?"

Itachi glanced at the woman beside him discreetly and took in her appearance. Her long locks were now pulled up into a messy ponytail with some shorter pieces framing her delicate face. Her endless emerald orbs looked in his direction with an annoyance that he almost found adorable. Her candy colored lips were slightly parted as she let out a sigh. There was just something about her that as different from the rest of the women he knew, but he didn't know how to explain it to himself.

The raven haired male finished counting the money and placed it back in the register before walking towards his employee and patting her head of pink locks, "Just to make sure you hadn't killed yourself, creampuff." He then poked her forehead before he walked back to the preparation area.

Sakura groaned in distaste at his gesture and the nickname as she followed behind him with a mild glare, "I told you not to call me that."

The shop owner ignored her comment as he pulled a binder from the shelf next to the back counter and looked down the list of orders, "What do we have today?"

She exhaled slowly as she placed on hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, brushing her bangs out of her face, "The wedding cake in the fridge is being picked up at four, we need four dozen red velvet cupcakes and four dozen carrot cupcakes finished by six thirty, the birthday cake is half finished in the fridge and that gets picked up at eight. We got four orders this morning, one of them for an array of your Japanese dessert specialties in the shape of a leaf for tomorrow night. We also received an order for a cake shaped like a cherry blossom tree; made with cherry and strawberry cake and vanilla butter cream filling."

Itachi listened to her intently and made a mental list of what he needed to finish and by what time. He then turned back to Sakura and waited to hear what else she had to say.

"I've been working on the cupcakes and the tray you saw me pull out was my last batch," she told him as she stood across the counter from him and looked down at the list before looking back up into his charcoal orbs. "I can finish frosting and decorating them after I call all the people that are picking up orders today. After that I can start on getting out all the supplies for the Japanese desserts or something else you'd like me to work on."

"Hn," he sounded simply as he made his way over to the fridge and pulled out the birthday cake. "Just don't make any mistakes."

Sakura rolled her eyes and made her way to the front counter and grabbed the phone before calling back to him, "Worry about yourself you overconfident prick."

She searched for the order list and inwardly rolled her eyes at the male. He acted as if she didn't understand the way things work. She'd been working here for six months after all; she was sure she could handle it.

_-Flashback-_

_About a month into the job, Sakura was finally able to handle the hectic work life that Itachi threw her into. From the not always friendly customers, to the extravagant birthday and wedding cakes she would have to construct and bake on her own. Life in the dessert industry was a lot more difficult then she thought it would be, but she knew everything in life couldn't be easy._

_Same could be said about her boss. Nothing she did was ever up to his standards. _

_One day her decorations would be off centered to his eye and she would have to re-do them The next day he would tell her that the creampuffs she made were over-stuffed. Can you ever have too much filling in a creampuff? Apparently you could according to Itachi's standards._

_There was one day though, she couldn't hold in her temper any longer. Itachi told her to make sugar flowers for an anniversary cake they had been asked to make. She was supposed to construct the petals then hand paint all the detail of the flower itself. Once she finished, she started to frost the three tier cake that Itachi had already stacked._

_He came back to check up on her progress after being up front for a while taking care of one of their rush times. Once he walked back to her work station he picked up the row of flowers she has finished and inspected their workmanship._

"_I believe I specifically instructed you to make red and yellow roses," he reprimanded her as he gazed at the line of flowers that were clearly not roses. "So why do I have an extra row of stargazer lilies?"_

_He paused from looking at the odd flowers out and looked up at his assistant, "I really hope you weren't wasting my time making these when you could have been doing something more useful with your time."_

_Sakura groaned in frustration as she continued to dirty ice the anniversary cake, "You are so intolerable! You asked me to make roses and I did, so what's the problem? I only made the extra ones because I thought they would be a nice addition of color to the miniscule color palate."_

"_Are you implying that the color palate I picked for this cake is dull?" he inquired as he loosely crossed his arms across his chest._

"_In my opinion, yes the color palate is rather boring for this cake," she told him as she frosted the highest layer of the cake. "I mean there are only four colors after all. Adding a pop of color to the cake would be a nice eye catcher, just to give it a little variety."_

_Itachi continued to look at her blankly, "Well cupcake, if you ran the shop that would be your decision but since you don't, it's mine. And I selected those four colors." He made his way back to the fondant maker and pressed out some white fondant, "If you don't like my decision, you may leave a complaint in the suggestion box, otherwise I suggest you get back to work since you've wasted enough time making those pointless flowers."_

"_You know what Itachi? If you don't like to even listen to my suggestions, let alone take them, then why did you hire me to be your assistant?" Sakura questioned her boss with a tone of annoyance. "You don't like what I do anyway, so why don't you just do everything by yourself?" The pinkette moved away from the preparation table with the frosting tube still in her hand and leaned against the opposite counter, "I'll just stand here and watch."_

_The smirk she dreaded seeing appeared across her boss's lips as he moved towards the counter the cake was currently residing on. He held out his hand and looked up at her with his arrogant smirk, "I'm going to need that frosting."_

_The assistant baker let out a cry of frustration as she scooped the frosting off the tip of the tube and tossed it towards her boss. The white frosting landed on his cheek and began to slide down at a very slow pace causing Sakura to smirk inwardly as she tossed him the rest of the frosting._

_She turned to walk away but not before turning back to Itachi and pointing at her cheek, "You got a little something right there; might want to get that cleaned up."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Once Sakura finished making the phone calls she needed to make, she grabbed her first tray of cooled red velvet cupcakes and placed them on the work station across the one Itachi was currently occupying. She then gathered the ingredients for both types of frosting and whipped together the large bowl of cream cheese frosting for the red desserts and cinnamon cream cheese frosting for the carrot cakes.

"Was there anything else we needed to begin in the next couple days?" his voice spoke, cutting the hard working silence.

"Well," she began as she filled the frosting tube with the sweet icing and began circling the tops of the moist treats, "Your mother's birthday is coming up in a few days and I figured you would want to make some sort of cake for the occasion. I could help if you'd like my assistance."

"And how is it that you know my mother's birth date?" Itachi inquired to his co-worker as he looked up at her from the hand painting details he was doing on the birthday cake to be finished for later in the day.

Sakura let out a short laugh as she finished frosting the last treat on the tray and looked up at the Uchiha, "Just because I'm not particularly fond of you, doesn't mean I dislike the other members of your family."

Amusement flashed through his dark eyes as he focused back on his work. Sakura just let out a small sigh before she began to frost once again.

Itachi did have to inwardly admit two things to himself; Sakura Haruno was a smart as a whip and one hell of a dessert maker.

A few minutes later the entrance chimed as a customer walked through the door. The pinkette set down the frosting tube and walked up to the front counter, only to be greeted with a familiar face.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" the blonde male greeted with a large friendly smile crossing his face.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura greeted back with a happy smile of her own. "Long time no see! How've you been?"

"I've been busy with work," he began as he stuffed is hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "I'm actually here on business as well."

Hearing the conversation turn to business, Sakura grabbed her pad of order sheets and leaned her elbows atop of the counter looking into her childhood friends eyes, "What can I do for ya'?"

"Well I just got a promotion at work and my co-workers are throwing me a big party," the blonde explained with a bit of a sheepish grin. "But they didn't exactly want to come into the shop and order the kind of cake I requested."

The baker's lips quirked up as she gazed up from her order sheet, "You want a cake in the shape of a bowl of ramen, don't you?"

He let out a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "You know me too well Sakura-Chan. I assume you can do that?"

"Of course," she replied as she scribbled across the white order sheet. "When do you need it finished?"

"If you could have it by Tuesday at six that would be awesome."

"Sure Naruto," she finished as she pulled the freshly written sheet from the rest of the order pad and moved it over to the already stacked pile of other orders before turning back to her friend and giving him a sweet smile. "I'll let you get back to work, but it was nice to see you! Come visit me more often."

Naruto let out a happy chuckle and waved good bye before exiting the spotless sweet shop. Sakura moved back to her work station and continued to frost the large amount of cupcakes, but not without noticing Itachi's smug facial expression.

"What's so amusing, Uchiha?" her eyes narrowing at him with annoyance.

He gazed up at her with his charcoal eyes brimmed with teasing intent that made Sakura regret even addressing the situation.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you were aimlessly flirting with the customer, cupcake," he spoke with his usual cocky smirk. "That won't get you employee of the month nor will it get you higher up in this business."

The addressed female let out a deep sigh as she slightly shook her head at the male before looking up into his eyes with irritation, "You know what Uchiha? I'm going to start by saying I don't give a shit about what you think of me. Second of all, you and I both know that there was no flirting going on in that friendly exchange between Naruto and I, and even if there was you have no place commenting on it, because it would be none of your damn business. And if that was a whoring around reference that I think I heard in that last statement, I will personally punch that smirk off your face. If I wanted to get higher up in this business, the last thing I would do is sleep with _you_."

The dark haired male's smirk widened and this just egged Sakura on further.

"You think you're a god because you're good at what you do. But let me tell you something _Uchiha_, I'm _damn_ good at what I do too and you _know_ it. The only difference in the fact of our skills is that I don't go around treating people like shit because I know I'm better at this than they are. And when I say better, I don't mean by much," Sakura told her boss as she put down the frosting tube and moved away from the preparation table towards the table in the back that her bag was resting on.

"I'm not going to continuously be put down when I'm trying to do something that I love. I deserve better than that," the fed up pinkette spoke as she grabbed her bag and walked towards the door before facing the arrogant man once more. Itachi was looking at her with an expression she couldn't read, but she was beyond the point of caring. "Let this be my two week notice. I'm quitting."

And with that she marched out of the sweet shop feeling anything but sweet and leaving Itachi with the similar feeling.

He knew that he had been pushing her buttons since she started working for him, but this time he felt like he went too far. Sakura was a wonderful chef as much as she was a wonderful person. She always had a smile on her face even when he was saying something to her that wasn't in the brightest of spirits, and she handled it like the mature female that she was. Even he understood that much about her.

That's when it hit him. The answer he ad been trying to figure out since she started working. She was breaking through the ice wall of his heart and making herself a permanent place.

Itachi stopped what he was doing and quickly made his way out the door of his shop and after the pinkette. He saw her walking up the street as she yanked the restraint that was holding up her hair, letting it fall across her back and blow behind her in the breeze.

"Sakura," he called out loud enough for her to hear.

She whipped herself around so that she faced the Uchiha, eyes set in a glare towards him, "Leave me alone, Uchiha. I'm not dealing with any more of your bull shit today." Sakura turned to make her way back home once more but was stopped by Itachi's voice.

"Haruno, Stop."

It wasn't a request, it was an _order_. And even though she loathed this man and wanted nothing more than to turn around and head back to the comforts of her own home, her feet remained planted onto the cement sidewalk much to her dismay.

"_What_? What more could you possible have to say to insult me?" she asked with desperation as the dark eyed baker walked closer to her slightly shaking form. "Haven't you done _enough_?"

Once he reached her distressed form he moved is slender finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look into his eyes. Her eyes poured out all of her emotions, and it made his heart clench slightly knowing it was his fault.

"I've realized," he paused as his other hand placed itself into her pink tresses, "I've realized now why I treat you the way that I do."

The pinkette laugh bitterly as she slapped his hand away from her chin and pulled her head from his grasp, "So you've had a reason for treating me like shit? Oh that's_ rich_, but I'm done dealing with you so I no longer plan to give you the time of day."

Sakura turned away and tried to walk away from the man but she felt his hand suddenly grasp her own with enough firmness to keep her in place. She let out a shaky breath as her head hung slightly, pink locks curtaining around her face, "What?"

The man holding her wrist remained silent long enough for her to raise her head slowly and look into his black orbs with the distress she was feeling. "Let go," she told him quietly. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Itachi noticed the tears brimming the corners her eyes when she looked up; he wasn't oblivious. So the Uchiha did something that he would never do. He lightly tugged at her wrist and pulled her into his chest, letting his strong arms wrap around her.

Sakura didn't do anything, because she didn't know _what_ to do. Itachi Uchiha, her boss and former tormentor, was hugging her. Her mind just went blank, and any words she could have said remained caught in her throat.

Itachi felt the stiffness of her body and noticed that she remained unmoving, so he figured now was as good as a time he would ever be given. One of his larger hands moved up to cup the back of her head to pull her closer into his chest while his other arm tightened around her waist.

"I treat you the way that I do because I don't let anyone close to me," he spoke quietly into her pink waves. "I never get attached to people because I've constantly pushed them away my entire life."

Sakura just listened to his words as her arms stayed still at her sides.

A short breath escaped his lips that were resting in Sakura's hair. "Somehow, you pushed your way past my barrier but I couldn't accept that, so I believed that if I continued to push you away I could keep you permanently out of my heart."

Her watery green eyes widened as her head still laid against Itachi's well toned chest.

"The reason I pushed you away, Sakura Haruno, was not because I disliked you but because I have developed feelings for you," Itachi told her in a low tone. "I'm sorry that I led you to believe otherwise."

The head baker felt the pinkette move her hands up to his torso and clench onto to fabric while her face buried itself in his shirt and apron. He heard a choked sob escape her lips into the material of his clothes causing him to hold on to her tighter.

"You stupid, _stupid_ jerk," she insulted into his chest as her fingers gripped tighter around the fabric of his white shirt before she looked up at him with tears still brimming her eyes. "Why would you_ do_ that? Do you understand how shitty you made me feel _everyday_ I worked there?"

The hand he placed in her hair slid down to cup her cheek as he gazed into her teary emerald orbs. "I apologize for that," he told her as he pulled her face up to his own and molded his lips with her own.

The kiss was simple and sweet at first with Itachi just waiting for Sakura's response to the bold action. He got a reaction he was hoping for as she steadily kissed him back moving one hand to his collarbone and the other to his cheek.

The both shared the scent of a freshly baked cake as they took a breath of the air around them. Itachi moved in slowly to kiss Sakura once more enjoying the taste of her candy lips while Sakura just enjoyed the attention Itachi was providing her with.

When they finally broke away, Itachi leaned his forehead against her own and looked into her half-lidded eyes. "Understand that if we pursue this, you will have to give me time," he spoke quietly as he brushed some of her pink locks behind her ear. "This is something I am not used to and I want to get things right after doing them wrong for so long."

Sakura gave him a small smile as her green eyes sparkled with a happier emotion, "Yes, because what you were doing before was not going to get you anywhere in the world of women."

Itachi smirked his confident smirk once more letting Sakura get a view of the attractive man she saw when she first walked into his shop. "I don't need the world of women; I have you."

The pinkette's smile widened as she leaned back in his embrace, "Don't start getting sweet with me, I'm still not fully convinced that this the real deal."

The handsome male continued to smirk, "That's because I haven't given you a good enough reason too."

"Hm," she sounded with a cute smile as Itachi kept his arm around her waist and directed them back to the sweet shop. "I think hear a proposition coming on."

"You give me a second chance, and I'll let you completely design my mother's birthday cake," he proposed as looked down upon her shorter form.

Her face lit up as she looked up at him with a smile, "Sounds like a deal to me!"

Itachi continued to smile down at her even when she looked forward; because with Sakura, everything is strictly sweet business.

* * *

><p>Phew that was…14 pages! Holy crap. I love it. Do you love it? I hope you love it because I love it like it was my child. SO, here's my little rambling of my fanfiction world. <strong>1.<strong> This is an entrance for my one-shot madness. To vote for the next one-shot go to my profile and vote in the wonderful poll! **2. **Be sure to check out my profile for updates on things in my fanfiction world like story progress and what not. **3. **Check out my other stories!

Thank you for reading and don't forget to **READ **and **REVIEW**!


End file.
